1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic device and a touch sensor film for the electronic device or, more particularly, to an electronic device operating in response to a touch event of a user, and a touch sensor film for the electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Background
A light-emitting diode (LED) has qualities such as high efficiency, long lifespan, low power consumption, being environmentally friendly, etc., as a light source. Therefore, the LED is widely used in various industrial fields.
In general, an electronic device may include a light-emitting board including an LED to generate light, a cover mold covering the light-emitting board, and a film disposed over the light-emitting board to enhance characteristics of the light. For example, a light-diffusing film may be employed as the film.
An electronic device which has been recently developed may be operated in response to an external touch event. In order for that, the electronic device may include a touch sensor for sensing a touch event to drive the light-emitting board.
In general, the light-diffusing film is attached to an upper surface of the cover mold through a double-sided tape, and the touch sensor film is also attached to an upper surface of the light-diffusing film through another double-sided tape.
Therefore, according to the conventional electronic device with touch sensing function, which is described above, the light-diffusing film for diffusing light and the touch sensor film for sensing a touch event are separately equipped, and separate processes are required for attaching the light-diffusing film and the touch sensor film, so that manufacturing cost increases and manufacturing process becomes complicated.